User talk:DimiTalen
|- valign="top" | valign="top" width=75% | This is the request and talk page of User:DimiTalen, bureaucrat and moderator at Wikination. In Lovia, I am HRH King Dimitri of Lovia. Feel free to ask me whatever you want to know. I will be glad to help you out. Please do not hesitate to talk about complaints, personal issues or more serious societal matters. Gibberish will be deleted. | valign="top" rowspan="2" width=25% align="right" | __TOC__ |- | |} |} Yes Mijn IP doet het weer even. Nu doet 'ie het nog maar binnen vijf minuten kan het weer verwisselen voor een ander. Ik snap er echt niks van maar het is slopend... De account kom ik niet meer in en ik krijg database errors... Magnus :I made this account, it works. This is me, Magnus. YgoD 09:13, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::You can't just create a new account, Donia. Just wait until the problem is over. It will probably only take a couple of hours. Rather use your IP address. 09:17, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::It’s been over a day and I still cannot enter my account and seriously doubt I’ll ever be able to. Allow me edit under a similar username. 16:01, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :::I had the same problem, and it's solved now, it only lasted some hours, maybe wait just another day, and than use another username, everyone knows it's you, so it won't be a problem i suppose JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 17:25, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::It's been three days now, and still nothing. Meanwhile I've had to attend an unexpected funeral which lead me to be, well, not so active. -''Magnus'' 09:45, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :::::Wait for dimi's solution, but for me it's okay if you change of account, but i'm not the boss here :p JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 09:57, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, I'll wait. But I'd like to have this settled today - before the inauguration on the 1st of February. -''Magnus'' 10:19, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Hm, it seems it's not being solved. Guess we'll have to fix it ourselves. I hereby confirm that your previous account will be blocked eternally (shall I stop my sentence right here? ) and that User:YgoD will be the new Magnus. You will retain citizen rights, etcetera. I hope you're not blocked wikiwide or so? Cause in that case... ;) 10:28, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, apparantly not! YgoD 10:36, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Stock market I was wondering, is there a Lovian Stock market. If not, would it be possible to set one up. HORTON11 00:34, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :We already tried that once, or even twice. It wasn't a big success, but if you have any good ideas don't let that stop you. 06:27, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ::You're free to do as you like . We don't have one, and if you want one, it will be a private initiative. I do however encourage you all to think about proper legislation when we start one - stock markets need to be subject to rules too. If you want some kind of government-regulated market, you could propose Congress to start one. But I don't think there's a majority for that. 07:33, February 1, 2011 (UTC) PCP is even more against capitalism than the CPL.nm, I'd vote contra unless it's really good and alot of time is put into it. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 16:19, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :Stock market are a capitalist thing per se. If it is well constructed, it is something good for the economy, I'm sure of that, The main capitalist thing about it is that people with no knowledge of it all are the ones who are asked for money. JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 16:49, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree with Jon here. Just 'being against capitalism' wont do. One must understand capitalism (e.g. what is it?) and try to find its flaws. From then on, solutions can be looked for. Thát is what CPL.nm wants and in fact I'm willing to support a new stock market if that means more government control. 06:16, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Well good morning too you :D Nathaniel Scribner 06:35, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::@Yuri- As the Lovian economy is growing at a large pace, I believe a stock market to necessary and of benefit. Although I believe in free economy, I believe a government-regulated Stock exchange can work. HORTON11 23:35, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Would it be possible for department secretaries to have Assistant secretaries or others within the department? HORTON11 00:18, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :I guess nothing prohibits you from hiring assistants, but it wouldn't be official. About the economy issues: everyone who studied economy will be able to tell you free market isn't without flaws. That is why corrections are needed. 06:26, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Early Spring Cleaning Some pages that can be deleted *Lovian National Rugby Team were just gonna be a sevens nation. If there's any more i'll tell you Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 21:04, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know! 08:24, February 5, 2011 (UTC) and LSCA Major League Basketball 2010 that'll be all for now Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 15:48, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Done. Does LSCA Major League Basketball 2011 also have to be deleted? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:03, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh yes thanks! Me and Horton want tio stick to simple and better sports! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 23:11, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::Very well :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:42, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Estabishing relations Would it be possible to establish formal relations with Brunant? They already have an embassy here, so maybe Lovia could have one there in Koningstad, the capital. HORTON11 15:19, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :As Secretary of Foreign Affairs I am in favor of the idea. I just don't know what is the regular procedure for this: can I just agree (as SecFA) or must Congress vote in this one? Also do note that I'm working on a system for recognizing nations without having to list them all. 07:17, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::That would be good. HORTON11 13:43, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Maybe we could have a marriage with a Lovian Royal and a Brunant Royal Family member to strengthen ties. The 2 most recent Queens have actually been non-royal Lovians (even 1 form Oceana). HORTON11 23:05, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::Then we first should have "unoccupied" members :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:20, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm not into the whole dynasty thing - European courts acted as decor for 'morally dubious acts' in the past, so I really distance myself from dynastic ties. Not that I would stop you though. 08:33, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Lovian royal family no longer does political marriages :) 13:13, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :No longer? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:55, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Then we could have more official events between the 2 nations to strengthen ties. HORTON11 16:07, February 8, 2011 (UTC)